This invention pertains to a part of a motor vehicle seat having a seat part frame whose rearward is adjustable by means of pivotable steering devices.
In the case of a seat part whose height and inclination may be adjusted by means of steering devices (DE 298 14 449 U1), it is already known how to connect with one another, by means of a connecting tube that runs in a transverse manner, steering devices and adjustment elements that are provided at various sides of the seat part and are to be activated in concert with one another. The steering devices and adjustment elements surround and grip the tube with round openings and are welded to the tube. To save weight, the connecting tubes are thin-walled and have small diameters. The connection sites between the steering devices and the adjustment elements and the tube are under great stress, particularly in the event of a crash. In order to be able to adsorb the stresses with certainty, the forces must be removed by means of clean spot welds or seam welds, the qualitatively high value of which is difficult to realize.
It is a purpose of the invention to create a cost-effective, yet secure connection that is proof against rotation, between the steering devices and adjustment elements that are to be activated in concert, which is the same time of a favorable weight.
The task is accomplished by a motor vehicle seat part comprising a seat part frame; first and second pivotable steering devices pivotally seated on the frame of said seat part, said steering devices positioned adjacent the frame of said seat part opposite one another; a round horizontal connecting tube comprising a central area and a first and second end; said first end comprising an inner flattened area, an outer round bearing area, and an outer flattened area, wherein the round diameter of said inner flattened area is greater than the round diameter of said outer flattened area; said connecting tube attached to said steering devices therebetween to therein couple said steering devices so as to be non-rotatable; a propulsion segment comprising an acceptance area, said propulsion segment fixed on said inner flattened area of said first end via said acceptance area so as to be non-rotatable, said first steering device fixed on said outer flattened area of said first end; a bearing flange including an acceptance area fixed to said seat part frame, said bearing flange positioned on said on said outer round bearing area of said first end via said acceptance area to therein be capable of rotation; wherein the height of the rearward end of said seat frame may be adjusted by said pivotable steering devices.
As a result of the form fit between the connection tube and the steering devices, or rather, propulsion segment, a connection that is proof against rotation arises, which can be produced in a cost-effective and error-free manner. The central area of the connection tube, which is arranged between the opposite sides of the frame of the seat part, can be embodied with a diameter that renders the frame of the seat sufficiently rigid. In the process, the bearing and reinforcement points, as well as the steering devices and propulsion segments, must be embodied in any larger or heavier fashion than heretofore.
Preferred embodiments of the invention result from the dependent claims.